


Relationship Fanfic: Sneaking Over

by staceysmom99



Series: Relationship Fanfic [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kisses, Love, Rocks on the window, Romance, juliet - Freeform, relationship, romeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceysmom99/pseuds/staceysmom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsuspecting and alone in my bedroom, suddenly I hear tapping on my window. What could this lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Fanfic: Sneaking Over

There I lie, in my cold bed, between cold sheets. Cuddled up with my pillows and my teddy bear, I frowned, as I wished you were here beside me. I had Christmas lights strung across my bedroom, providing a soft lighting. It allowed the thick layers of smoke swirling about to be visible. I had my window cracked open, but it was cold enough. As the smoke made its way out of the thin opening, I began to fall asleep. I glanced up at the clock, but could only make out the first two numbers: 12. That was pretty early for me. However, smoking had been curing my insomnia. My breathing slowed and steadied. My mind cleared, and my eyelids slowly closed. As ideas for dreams mingled in my mind, I drifted in and out of graphic fantasies, each one getting a bit longer than the last.   
Then, suddenly-  
Tap  
I don’t know how many taps came before I started to come out of my euphoric reverie.  
Tap  
But there it was again, I was sure. I sat up and hurriedly put on my nearby pajamas. Then, as I was pulling on my white shorts-   
Tap  
I switched on the light and made my way to the window.  
Crack!  
Just as I appeared in the window, the last rock glanced off of it rather loudly. I looked down to the ground before my window, and could not believe what I saw. Eyes widening as I swept my window open, I excitedly pulled in a loud breathe before saying,  
“Pax!” I could not believe you were here- it was like my dream had literally come true. You looked up at me with a big smile, and I admired your adorable self. I noticed you didn’t have a jacket, and you called up,   
“Can I come in?” I smiled, thinking of all the implications of this- and called down to you-   
“Yes! One moment,” I turned around, and hurried out of my room and down the stairs. I went three at a time, not trying to be quiet, because I was home alone. I ran up to the back door, and flicked on the porch light as I unlocked the deadbolt. I pulled open the door, and there you were, in only a tie die t shirt and pajama pants. I grabbed your arms, and pulled you inside. Shutting the door behind us I said,   
“You are freezing baby,” and he was. Goosebumps rose up on his arms and neck, and he was nearly as pale as me. He shivered, and I took his hand in mine- it was as cold as ice. I brought it to my lips, kissing it, and then asking,  
“and what brings you here tonight, Romeo?” He blushed, and said,  
“I was staying at a friend’s house nearby, and snuck out after he went to sleep,” his smile widened as his sentence came to its end.   
“Luckily, my parents are out for the weekend,” I said, as I stepped up closer to him.  
“The entire weekend?” you asked as you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around me.   
“Yeah, so… theoretically,” I drifted off, and you finished my sentence,  
“I could be here for two whole days..?” We separated a bit and I looked up into your gorgeous green eyes.   
“Yeah,” I exhaled. We smiled at each other, and you grabbed my waist, and leaning down, gently kissed my lips.   
“Your lips are so cold! You poor thing, here come with me, let’s go cover up,” I took his hand and led him upstairs. He giggled as he saw the sign on my door, and I opened it as he read it aloud,  
“Knock! I’m naked,” he stepped in after me and closed the door behind us. Most of the smoke had emptied out of the room, although it did still smell like pot. I quickly went forth and shut the window.   
“So, welcome to my bedroom,” I said, a bit nervously all of a sudden. You switched off the light, and we basked in the soft glow of my blue Christmas lights.   
“Join me,” I said, as I fiddled with my I pod, turning on some gentle, romantic tunes. You smiled down at me and said,  
“You are so freaking adorable, not to mention, I cannot deny your wishes- until this weekend is over, anyways,” you crawled unto the bed next to me and pulled off your converse, tossing them aside. I pulled the blanket over us.   
“It’s funny how it turned out like that, isn’t it?” I smirked. I put my hand on your chest and pushed you onto your back as I leaned over you. You smiled up at me,   
“I don’t know if I would say ‘funny’,” you managed to say before my lips met yours. Softly our lips lingered against each other. I felt you put your hand around my waist as I began to part my mouth. You did the same, and sensually I slipped my tongue between our lips to meet yours. Although your lips were still cold, your tongue was warm.   
After a brief exchange, I leaned back, putting my elbow on my pillow, and looking down at you. You were still on your back, and biting your soft pink lip, you looked up at me. Your dark hair looked nearly iridescent in the shine of my blue Christmas lights. I could smell some sort of cologne on you, it was nice, understated. Even less noticeable was the scent of the perfume I had sprayed over my smoke.   
You were smiling, and I asked,   
“What’s got you so happy?” I awaited some sort of flattering answer. You replied,  
“It’s just that, you are so beautiful, Pond. I love you,” I could feel the blood rush to my entire face, and butterflies filled my innards. I smiled and managed an,  
“Aww,” I was taken about. He was just so damn adorable, I somehow hadn’t anticipated it. I looked into his now dark, pretty eyes, and said,   
“I love you too, Pax,” and I thought it was true. I really do.


End file.
